


#CampingWithDemigods

by WahtaOwl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Twitter, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: @inschooloracleUpdate: It didn't work. Leo is now clutching the smores materials to his chest muttering "My precious, my precious."Or the seven, Nico, and Rachel go camping. Rachel livetweets.





	#CampingWithDemigods

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Rachel is Twitter famous because of her demigod friends antics and the seven don't use their twitters for much.

Rachel Dare @inschooloracle

@inschooloracle  
Going camping with @annachase @immafish @superboy @boyonfire @hazesque @piedpiper @frankorfai @batboy and @savethewild!  
Rachel Dare @inschooloracle

@inschooloracle  
We're all crammed in one car and grover took out his pipes. #Saveme

@inschooloracle  
We've stopped for gas. I think the cashier is intimidated. #Finallyterrifying #Ibroughtmyhairbrush

@inschooloracle  
The others adhd is acting up. #Saveme #Dontletuscrash 

@inschooloracle  
I've got my gum, my iphone, and my hairbrush. #Imgood 

@inschooloracle  
Annabeth just started driving. #Thankgods #Notgonnadie #Halfwaythere

@inschooloracle  
Leo's jamming out to girl on fire. He's actually good what the heck??

@inschooloracle  
We reached the campsite! #Werehere #Finally

@inschooloracle  
Found our campsite! #Timetopitchatent

@inschooloracle  
Frank and I are the only ones who can read the instructions so we're just telling everyone what to do.

@inschooloracle  
We're done with the tents! #Harderthanitlooks

@inschooloracle  
Time to build a campfire! #S'mores

@inschooloracle  
Annabeth built a perfect firewood teepee.

@inschooloracle  
Someone threw a rock at #Firewoodpalace. It fell down. I think Annabeth sees that as a personal offence.

@inschooloracle  
After the #Incident last year Leo isn't allowed too close to the fire.

@inschooloracle  
@Trainedforthis Here's a clue: “What the disney princess, i'm on fire.”

@inschooloracle  
Everyone's arguing about the smore materials. #Smorefight I'm gonna grab them while they're distracted!

@inschooloracle  
Update: It didn't work. Leo is now clutching the smore materials to his chest muttering “My precious, my precious.”

@inschooloracle  
We managed to coax most of the smore materials from Leo. #Sucess!

@inschooloracle  
Time for bed! #Goodnight


End file.
